Apocalptic Angel
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: The beast, an apocalypse is looming, and in the midst of everything a girl appears, she's come to help. She has secrets and sins to atone for and she's not going to screw it up again? Set in season 4. slightly different - cordy isn't the big bad's boss
1. disclaimer

I don't own Angel, any of the plots or characters, this story is just based on the television series 


	2. HUH?

There were books everywhere, maps, scrolls, notes sprawled across the room. There were five figured spaced between them, searching, looking for a clue, for anything.  
  
"Ahh this is stupid, we're never gonna find anything," said one as he stood up, "I'm gonna make coffee, anyone?" he asked.  
  
His girlfriend raised her head, "oh yes thanks Charles."  
  
"Lorne, Angel, Wesley?" he questioned. Lorne shook his head, but Wesley asked for some, whereas Angel didn't even raise his head. "Right," sighed Gunn as he left he room.  
  
A few hours passed and there was no change in luck.  
  
"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon, if anything should happen call me."  
  
"Oh ok Angel," called Fred.  
  
Angel nodded at the girl that they had rescued from a hell dimension called Pylea a little over a year ago. She had been there for five years, it was difficult for her but she was slowly getting over it. Everyone called her Fred, short for Winifred. She was smart and reliable, Angel liked her. He looked around the room once more and then turned on his heal and walked out into the night.  
Connor and Cordy burst through the doors of the Hyperion Hotel. "Ah hi," called Lorne  
  
"Hi guys," replied Cordy, "We thought that we might be able to help on the thing with the Beast."  
  
"Oh really, how?"  
  
"Well I had a vision, the Beast it is going to try to bring the world into eternal darkness."  
  
"Oh and."  
  
"At Connor's place."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, I think."  
  
"You think?" exclaimed Wesley.  
  
"That's better than anything that we've got," answered Gunn.  
  
"Too true," responded Fred.  
  
"Ok let's hit them books and find out how to stop it."  
They settled down to work about how to stop the ritual the Beast had to complete in order to fulfil his evil plans to make the world a demon's playground, when all of a sudden there was a flash a brilliant white light and a girl materialized in front of them all. She looked dazed; "Liam?" was all she asked. 


	3. No Record of Me

"Uh oh," whispered Fred as she grabbed the phone, "I think that this counts as something coming up."  
  
"There ain't no Liam here."  
  
"No don't lie. I know he was here. If he is hiding tell him not to fear me."  
  
"Fear you?" Gunn scoffed.  
  
"Looks aren't all that they can seem to be," she turned her ice cold glare on to him and he felt a shiver go through his body, he was chilled to the bone. She looked at all of them inturn, finally her gaze rested on Connor, "You are Liam," she pointed  
  
"No, my name is Connor." "Do not lie, I can tell, you have his blood running through your veins."  
  
"No, my name is Connor, I don't know any Liam and who are you anyway, appearing out of this air and then demanding things like you own the place."  
  
"I need to speak to Liam," she repeated.  
  
"Like I said, there ain't no Liam here."  
  
The door opened, "I am Liam," called a voice.  
  
The girl turned around, "Good o," she cried gleefully.  
  
Angel stood there shocked. "But I don't go by Liam anymore, it is Angel now."  
  
Her smile dropped, "bloody oath, you'd think that they would get the Intel correct before sending you on your way wouldn't you?" she asked imploringly, though no one else knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Send you away for what?" asked Fred.  
  
"On missions."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Angel.  
  
"Oh how rude of me. My name is Kyn. I'm here to help."  
  
"With what exactly?"  
  
"The coming apocalypse."  
  
"Hey we don't need your help."  
  
"Oh please, a demon, two humans, a failed watcher, a vampire with a soul, a half-demon ex-higher being and a prophesised child - you don't stand a chance."  
  
"And what are you then?" called out Angel  
  
"Many many things Angel, but all you need to know is that I too have sins to atone for, I am powerful and I am to be great service for your cause."  
  
Angel looked around at his friends and son, they were all standing around their mouths open, in shock at this girl. He turned back to Kyn, and was shocked to see her watching him.  
  
"I'll wait outside, shall I?" she said.  
  
All he could do was nod, it was like she had heard his thoughts and answered them. It was like she knew that he was going to ask her to excuse them. He watched her wander in to the courtyard, and then turned back to the gang. "What the hell just happened?" he asked no one in particular, he got no answer. "Right Wesley, I want you to - um. ring anyone and everyone you can think of, see if any of your colleges have ever experienced something like this in previous apocalypses. Just find out what she is and why she is here."  
  
"Sure, I am on it."  
  
"Hey Cordy, did you get anything on her in any of your visions?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, there was nothing on freaky light girl."  
  
Minutes passed and Angel went out into the courtyard to talk to Kyn, "Where are you from?"  
  
"A place not far from were we are now."  
  
"Right, well that was nice and vague."  
  
She just shrugged.  
  
"Listen ok Kyn, you have got to give me something, see it from our point of view. We have an apocalypse looming and then you show up out of no where asking to see me by a name I haven't gone by in over 200 years and you won't tell me anything."  
  
She looked away, "I know it sucks ok. But I can't screw this up, again. I'm already in enough trouble as is. Just know this I am on your side, Angel the good fight. I am powerful, I can watch my own. I'm not an extra person that you need to worry about. I'm only here to help. Whether you like it, want it, accept it. I will be there in the end, fighting along side you and you will need me." She stood up and walked inside, as she reached the stairs she turned, "Oh, is it alright if I stay here, cause you know I don't exactly have anywhere else to stay."  
  
"Um - sure," he stuttered.  
  
"Great that's," she answered, a huge grin adorning her features.  
  
Kyn bounded upstairs and disappeared, Cordy followed her with her eyes shocked. She rounded on Angel when he came through the door, "So she is staying here now?"  
  
"Well yeah, I can't just throw her out."  
  
Cordy just rolled her eyes. She never saw Connors watchful gaze on her.  
  
Days passed they hadn't found anything on the Beast and Wesley hadn't shed any light on their mysterious guest. "You know, she hasn't come down since that first day. I should go check on her."  
  
"I'll do it Dad."  
  
Angel stopped at the base of the stairs, "Huh?"  
  
"I'll check on her."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Connor climbed the stairs; quietly he didn't trust this strange girl. If she was up to something, he'd catch her out. He got nearer to her room; he could hear a soft chanting. He stopped outside the door, which was ajar, he peeked in, she was there, the girl called Kyn. She was bathed in a soft white light, candles glowed dimly at her feet, and their light was nothing compared to the light that seemed to shine from her. Kyn stood with her arms open, her head raised skyward, suddenly she stopped chanting and without opening her eyes she whispered, "Hello Connor."  
  
He was so surprised that her fell against the door and landed near her feet. When he looked up there as no sight of the white light that had surrounded her before. He scrambled to his feet and stepped away from her. He reached for the knife in his back pocket.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"And why not? It's always worked before."  
  
'But you don't know what I am."  
  
He charged at her, "So?"  
  
She said nothing, did not even blink an eye, she simply held out her hand and the knife materialized there. Connor again was shocked, but more so he was scared. She was powerful; he could feel it, a power, her strength radiated off her in waves. It was something he had never felt before even in Quortath.  
  
"Let's go downstairs shall we?" she asked and without waiting for an answer she touched him and he felt faint. His eyes closed involuntarily, next thing he knew he was in the Hotel lobby. Something ran into him and he fell back.  
  
"Oww," he murmured.  
  
"Holy geez, where did you come form?" exclaimed Lorne as he looked from Kyn to Connor, who was on the floor next to her, in front of him.  
  
Connor looked up to Kyn, "Next time I will take the stairs, thank you very much."  
  
She looked down at him apologetically, "Sorry."  
  
"Angel, I couldn't find anything on Kyn," came a voice from the open doorway, Wesley soon followed it out, "Maybe she - oh whoops!"  
  
Kyn looked at him, "You might as well not bother Watcher. I am not in any of your books, prophecies or scrolls. Not me or my race, we made sure of that. I'll let you in on a secret," she paused and could see everyone lean forward in anticipation, "I have been here before. A long time ago, before things were written down, recorded. No one of my race has returned to this planet, this dimension. I'm the only one and there is no record of me." 


End file.
